Slaves
by nnytak
Summary: Bella's a slave owner and is giving her little slaves punishments! M for lemons and language and much other stuff. R&R!
1. Alice

**I own nothing. All Stephanie Meyer's characters, I'm just using them for my own entertainment.**

**First sexual M, don't insult please.**

**Lemons, don't like don't read. I don't give a damn what you think about pussy on pussy. **

* * *

><p>I watched my little pixie slave, she stared at the ground a look of guilt on her face.<p>

"What did I tell you?"

"No talking."

"Did I say to answer me?" I asked and slapped her across her ass with the whip; she winced and said nothing more.

"Put your hands over your head." I said, she did so, I could see her body shaking in her nudity, her nipples were visibly hard from the cold of the basement, and her bare feet were tied together. I took handcuffs from a table next to us that I would later dildo her ass on. Then, if she was lucky, use a vibrator on her pussy or bring in another one of my slaves to fuck her while licking my pussy.

I handcuffed her hands above her head, she was already getting tired of holding her arms up.

"Are you tired of holding your arms up?" I asked. "Answer."

"Yes... I am..."

"Would you like me to release you of holding them up? Answer."

"Yes..." She said.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the corner of the basement, I hooked the chains of the cuffs into a hook attached to a cord and pulled her up until her feet were 10 inches off the ground, I licked her pussy once and she trembled, I listened for a moan. Nothing, she was doing good, I wanted to ball gag her but only would when she made a sound. I took the rope of the whip and slid into her, she trembled more, and when I slid it out she moaned.

"Did I say you could make a noise?" I asked harshly. "Answer."

"No." She answered quickly, I turned and walked across the room, I opened a toy trunk full of all sorts of sex toys, whips, and other things, I pulled out my favorite gag that was shaped like a very short dick that would go down her throat just leaving enough space for her to breathe. I carried it over to her and turned her so her back was facing me. I put it on her and turned her back to me, she looked down at me, I could see an ache, I knew she was tired. I would be too if those ropes had been holding me up. But, I didn't care. She was mine and would get what she deserved.

I was cruel. There was no hiding that. But I didn't truthfully care. I would work them till they couldn't feel anything. but the beating of their hearts. Only on a bad day though. Today Alice was lucky.

I pulled a vibrator of the table next to us.

"No cumming or you will regret it. Nod if you understand."

She nodded.

I turned it on low and shoved it into her, I saw her intake of breath, slowly I turned it up and as I turned it up I could see her tensing more and more, she wanted to cum but knew better. She was a good little girl. Too well trained. I pondered the idea of giving her a three week break so she would lose her good control, as I pondered this she stayed tense, the only sound was the hum of the vibrator.

"I'll sleep on it." I said to myself and turned her in a couple circles then picked up two clothespins attached to chains, I clipped them onto her already hard nipples and watched her stiffen again.

I tugged at the chains, she pushed her legs together but I let the chains go and spread them.

"No, no, no. I don't think so. That would make things harder for me wouldn't it?"

She trembled more as I pushed the vibrator deeper into her.

"Don't make a sound." I said and turned her so she was facing the wall. I took the ends of the chains attached to her nipples and hooked them to a hook that was on the wall, she was pulled into an angle, -she had tears flowing down her cheeks, I could tell she was trying not to cry out in pain- quickly I picked up a chain on the floor and used the handcuffs attached to it on her legs, I cuffed her legs and pulled them so they were even with her body and now visibly throbbing nipples, I laughed at the idea of using her as a table.

"What should I do with you now?" I asked and laid my hands on her, I gently pushed her down and her whole body tensed more, I knew I should let her come. I could see the pain she was in from resisting for so long.

"Is my slave ready for release?"

I asked and took the gag from her mouth.

"You may answer."

"Yes...please..."

I unclipped the clothespins and then her feet, I held her as her body came down to a straight position.

I stared up at my slave. Slowly I lowered her so her feet were touching the ground. I took the vibrator out and shut it off.

"Does my slave deserve release?"

She didn't move.

"You may answer."

"Only if you think I do."

I nodded and licked my lips, she needed me to release her of her ache. I would release her.

"Go lay on the bed. Now."

She did so without hesitation, her movements were stiff.

I walked to her and pulled her so her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed, I wrapped them around my head and licked every inch of her, she moaned, normally I would punish her but I had no need to, I quickly plunged my fingers into her, she cried out in pleasure.

"You can cum when your ready." I whispered.

As if those words pulled a trigger in her body she came, her whole body shook as she did, I continued using my fingers until she had rode it out.

"Good girl." I said and pulled out my fingers.

She watched me move.

"Now go take a bath then go to your room."

She nodded and stood slowly. She walked out of the room and went into the other room, I went up the stairs and locked the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I can make a new chapter if you liked it. Just tell me who I should make the next slave. Just so you know I won't do Carlisle or Esme. As I read the Twilight series I started feeling like they were parents. Let's just put it this way. I won't do the adults. <strong>

**Review, you can criticize, help me make it better, tell me anything you want, I'll read and respond, if you don't want and answer just put "DA" on the end of your review. Thanks. :D**

**I think I'll do Emmett next chapter**

**I can't bring myself to torture the teddy bear yet. Rosalie will be next. **


	2. Emmett and Rosalie Part 1

**If your under 18 then get out! **

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I've been under horrible writer's block after my GF left me! You can throw tomatoes at me if you don't like the new chapter and are mad. :( **

**Don't own anything!**

**Okay, second chapter, she gets to mess with Emmett, with a little help, the big bear under the control of little Bella. Read and please review.**

I walked down the stairs; I had heated the room specifically for the fact that I was toying with dick, not pussy. I couldn't let the cold turn it limp like I used for hardening nipples. I need it warm so I could give Emmett the most pain I could think of, of course to release him afterwards. I'm not always cruel, just when I want to be. I was in a crueler mood today than I had been with Alice yesterday.

His poor dick was in for Hell.

"Is my slave ready?" I said in a purr when I reached the bottom.

No answer.

"Good boy."

He was new and was yet to be trained. He had only passed this small part. The next things would be hard on him, and cause a hard-on on him. Actually, me turning the light on letting him see what I was wearing would do that. A silver short skirt with a zipper on the front, red tights under it, no panties, only a see-through bra to cover my upper body.

"look at me, cock-boy." His head lifted just enough for me to see his silvery blue eyes."You will be having double the assault today. I do not do cocks. I will have my blondie doing the touching. If you fail to do as told I will send you out on the streets with nothing but a laugh. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am..."

"One strike for speaking without permission. You get five strikes before I throw you out. Blondie get your ass in here before I leash you!" I shouted towards the stairs. My blond slave, Rosalie, walked down the stairs, she had golden blonde hair that most would kill for, her eyes were blue, almost violet, her cheeks were red from her blush. She was wearing a sparkly red corset she wore ten black inch heels, crotchless panties. I was so tapping that pussy.

"Where is the strap on I ordered you to wear!" I practically snarled at her.

Her eyes went down, her breathing was speeding up

"Answer me, slave."

"You were rushing me."

"I gave you precise instructions." I walked around her then stopped in front of her and slapped her.

Her eyes shut, I recognized the look, pleasure, her trying to hide it from me. "I recognize that look you naughty girl. But that will wait. I will make you feel pain tonight. But first you are to go put on the strap-on."

She was silent as she went up the stairs, the only sound was his panting and the clicking of her heels.

I looked back at Emmett. "Who were you with before you came to me? Answer."

"Mistress Jane." He said barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I can't hear you." I grabbed my whip off the table and hit it across him, I heard a silent moan. Almost silent.

"Mistress Jane was my last mistress." He spoke louder.

"Good. She will not compare to what I will do to you. She lacks the ability to bind a male. I will fail to do the action myself. Which is what Blondie is here for. If you both do as instructed you will be allowed to reach orgasm. If not you will be left till I decide to let you around me again."

He nodded quickly, a small jerk of his head.

I heard the clicking of heels as Blondie returned.

I looked at her, she was wearing the gold strap on, wide and long, my favorite one. "Good choice, slave. Tonight you will be Blondie. He's slave until I get a better name."

She nodded.

"Blondie, you are to grab the small butt plug, lube it, and put it in him. We will continue when that is done. Slave, take off your boxers and move onto your stomach."

He did as told, Blondie was working on easing it into him, I heard silent moans escape him, I let those slip.

"Good. Now Blondie, drop the table enough that he's eye level with your 'cock'." Okay, I admit, blowjobs turn me on. Lesbian or not. All my other male subs gag so I don't get to humor myself and embarrass them. Fuck me if I was passing up the attempt to test this one.

She did as told, I watched as his eyes widened, I couldn't tell if he was turned on at this angle or panicking. Again. Fuck me if I care.

"Kiss it slave." I groaned as he did my bidding. "Fuck his mouth, Blondie, make him take it all." As it slid into his mouth I heard him choke but he didn't spit it out, instead he took it as much as he could, I had to touch myself at the sight, slowly she worked herself in and out of his mouth, their eyes were down.

"Stop!" I ordered, her movements stopped immediately but his head movements didn't. I heard her silent whisper of warning as I grabbed my whip and hit him across his back.

He froze immediately. "Enjoy yourself?" I mumbled and walked towards them, he didn't dare look at me. He knew I was mad. Good.

"Get up, now!" He stood as quick as he could. I saw the temporary discomfort as he adjusted to movement with the plug still inserted in him. "When I give you an order I expect you to follow it!"

His eyes dropped.

I grabbed his head and forced him to look at my eyes. "Your a bad boy. I should beat your little ass so hard that plug gets stuck. Tell me why I shouldn't punish you? Answer me!"

"I deserve punishment, Mistress. I have done wrong."

Those eyes. He was going to make me feel like I was about to beat a 6 year old. He had too childish of features.

I dropped his head and forced his head so he faced the floor. "Blondie, blindfold him. I can't look at disobedience."

I went to the wall of whips, floggers, and paddles. I took down my black bullwhip and stroked the leather, this at the right force and speed could draw blood, I considered it, Jane was a dom I'd trained. I had instantly learned she was very fond of blood play. Could her old sub follow that excitement? I would have to see.

I turned and was, silently, thankful to see some of those childish features covered.

I walked towards them and motioned Blondie to the side, she moved over as I slid the whip across him, like a snake slithering across his skin. He trembled, feeling it, slowly I wrapped it around his shaft, and tying it, my eyes went to his blindfolded face.

"Did Mistress Jane do blood play with you, slave? And if so did you enjoy it? Answer."

"Yes and yes, Mistress." He whispered.

Good. This meant I could use my favorite toys.

I tightened the whip by pulling slowly, I heard a catch of his breath, he could the small spikes I'd added to this whip digging into the sensitive skin of his erection, drip, drip, drop, I watched as small trickles of blood seeped out of tiny incisions in his cock.

**Okay, I'm sorry I left it off here but part two will come out soon, I hope ya'll liked. If not. Here some tomatoes. Bye! And please review! **


	3. NOTE  PLEASE READ

Okay, as everyone knows they are removing all sexual fanfics. I don't want to end this story so I am moving my story to TWCS [The Writer's Coffee Shop]

If you want to continue reading this story search nnytak over there. I am uploading my story there as I write this, I pray all my readers go and take a look.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Alright everyone, I am sorry to do this, tomorrow night I will be deleting this story from Fanfiction, if you would like to continue reading on go to TWCS library, my username is nnytak, it is currently my only story on that site.


End file.
